Both insulin secretion & insulin sensitivity are important in the assessment of diabetes. Acute insulin secretion can be measured by relatively simple intra-venous glucose tolerance test. Insulin sensitivity is measured by hyperinsulin-emia euglycemic clamp, a very complicated procedure requiring extensive experimental manipulation. This study will compare the calculated insulin sensitivity measurements from the IV glucose tolerance test with that of the clamp.